


late nights

by georgia_peach



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgia_peach/pseuds/georgia_peach





	late nights

It's just after 2am when the phone buzzes on the night stand. In the dark she gropes for it, answering the call with a flick of her finger. 

"Hi there," she says, trying to clear the hoarse sound of sleep from her voice.

"I woke you didn't I, love?"

"Its okay, I went to bed early. I knew you'd call after you got back to the hotel." 

"It ran later than I expected and there was a big crowd, I felt bad just slipping away." 

She can hear the rustle of bedclothes in the background, the squeak of the mattress as he sits on the bed. It makes their bed at home seem vast and empty. Despite how Max, the cat, has occupied Tom's side of the bed since he's been gone. 

"Have I lost you, darling?" His voice is soft, a bit tired. She knows he wishes he was home as much as she does. 

"No, no. I'm here. Sorry. Are you in bed?"

"Yeah, I was going to hop in the shower but I'm too tired. I wore the wool-silk blend pinstripe tonight. You know the one?"

"Mmhmm."

"It was so hot, I thought it would be cool, but no such luck."

She pushes Max off the bed and curls around Tom's pillow, the faint scent of him still clinging to the Egyptian cotton. "I miss you." She had promised herself earlier she wasn't going to say it, but six months is a long time to barely see someone save for a few days at Christmas and that weekend they spent together awhile back when she flew to see him. 

The silence on the phone is heavy, and he sighs. "I know, I'm sorry. I miss you too. These hotel beds aren't as fun when you aren't in them."

"Our bed isn't very fun either," she whispers, sleep threatening to claim her again. 

"What knickers are you wearing?" Tom asks, half joking, half anticipating her reaction. "Are you even wearing any?" 

She laughs, God she misses him. He's always making her laugh. "You'll have to use your imagination."

"Darling you have no idea what my imagination has been up to while being away from you." Tom says with a groan. 

"Tell me."

There's a pause in his breathing, because she can hear it over the phone. She smirks. She loves rendering him just a little bit speechless. 

"I...God...where would I start? All the things I want to do to you... I don't even have a list. Just...all of it. I want you under me, pinned against the sheets. Or riding my face...fuck, you know how much I love that." 

She pressed her thighs together, staving off the slow burn beginning to coil deep in her belly. "I know, I think I remember..." She teased, wishing she was there to touch him, to bring him so close to the edge just with her mouth. 

Shed never liked giving blowjobs before Tom. She'd done it, of course, but she'd never enjoyed it and had never gone out of her way to ask to perform it on a partner. But with Tom...with Tom her jaw aches when she looks at him. She craves the taste of him in her mouth and the sound of his pleasure in her ears.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather my mouth on _you_?" 

The moan from Tom is low, yet it's anything but quiet. She smiles into the pillow feeling superiorly pleased with herself. 

"You naughty little minx..." 

"Don't chastise me when we both know you've been stroking yourself since you asked me what kickers I was wearing."

He laughs, that silly ehehehe that she finds so endearing. "Caught red-handed I'm afraid."

"You should let me hear you finish," she says, as her own hand slides under the covers, slipping inside her panties. "I'll come when you come."

"Fucking hell, it won't be long now, now that I'm imagining you doing all manner of filthy, delicious things to yourself."

She misses his fingers, longer and thicker than her own, but the sound of him in her ear, the quiet grunts and deep breathes he's making seem to make up the difference. She finds her own breath hitching as she touches herself, imagining he's there with her. 

"I want to hear how wet you are," he says, his voice strained, breathless. "Please, darling...let me hear you." 

She pushes off the covers, letting him hear just how aroused she is, how much she wants him, misses him, aches to have him back in their bed, back inside of her. 

She comes first, unwilling and unable to hold out any longer, calling out his name in a long soft moan, pushing herself further as he does the same in her ear.

"Only one more month..." Tom says, after they've been lying in comfortable silence - listening to one another breathe as they lie in the dark, feeling closer than they have in weeks yet so very far apart at the same time.


End file.
